We Dont Have To Look Back Now
by Twilightx28
Summary: One-shot of We dont have to look back now song by: Puddle of Mudd. I took the music video and morphed it into Edward and Bella. Bella Likes him He has A girlfriend What happens? Review. Watch Music Video. MAY BECOME A FULL STORY LATER ON


**Authors note - New story based off of the song and music video of - We Dont have to look back now - Puddle of Mudd. Watch video this is a story thats extended. one-shot**

**Disclaimer- I own the stories, Is this real, Ocean Avenue, Best man and Blue Tide. I dont own the Twilight characters.**

BPOV

I woke up and got out of bed to take a shower.

My life is like anyother teenage girls life. You like a guy but he has a girlfriend. Pretty typical. I live with my father Charlie after my mother and him got a divorce. So yeah.

I dried myself and put on some black skinny jeans with thin chains hanging from them and a white racer back shirt with black and red converse. You could say I am your regular goth. I have Dark Brown almost black hair that is four inches below my shoulders and is really choppy and straight (a/n: like the girl in the music video just longer) and a short bang that sweeps to the side and brown eyes. Nothing special.

I have seven friends we are kind of a group. Though I am mostly excluded and ignored.

There is, Alice Brandon she is short and has spikey black hair with olive green eyes. She is a shopping maniac. Rosalie Hale. She has blonde hair down the the middle of her back she is tall and has icy blue eyes. Jasper Whitlock, Alice's boyfriend. He has Dark Blue eyes and shaggy blonde hair and is average is height. Emmett McCarty, Rosalie Hales Boyfriend. He is very big (muscle wise) he is really tall and has brown short hair and hazel eyes. Rachael Woods, she is about 5'7 and has blonde hair what goes just below her bust and Blue eyes. Edward Cullen, He is the guy I have liked for forever. He has bronze hair and Emerald green eyes he is 6'1 and his girlfriend is Rachael. Heather Fray, She has light brown hair that goes to her shoulders average height and hazel eyes.

Each of the girls are very preppy and like shopping while me I dont like that stuff.

I brushed my teeth and hair and swung my black shoulder bag and walked down the stairs. I grabbed an apple and walked outside. I lived in California. My dad was a lawyer and he was barely home. He always was on buisness trips.

I walked down the sidewalk towards the school. I didnt have a car but my school was close enough to walk. I saw the group by the school enterance. Edward was holding Rachael. They were laughing about something. I walked up to them.

" Hello Bella." Heather said. I nodded.

" What are you wearing? Its really depressing." Alice asked.

I sighed this was something they liked to say. Depressing. This was just who I was.

" Sorry" I muttered

They ignored me. They all walked in and I headed towards my locker. My locker was next to Edward's that how we met. I shoved my bag into the locker angrily and grabbed my English and Math book.

" Someone angry today?" Edward asked

" Sorry." I said.

" You always say that why are you sorry. You been really quiet to everything okay at home?" he asked.

" Im sorry, I dont mean to say it all the time. I practiclly live by myself. I make my own problems." I said. He smiled.

I walked to English. Our yearbooks were on the desks. I grabbed mine and out it under my books.

" Hey we are going to hang by the usual place after school. Come." Rosalie said. I nodded

The day drowned on and it was lunch. I walked in and saw Rachael on Edward's lap. I sighed and walked towards them. I sat next to Heather. I didnt eat anything I just watched them talk.

----

I walked into Biology and took my seat.

" Nice of you to join Miss. Swan" Mr. Banner said.

" I'm sorry" I said audiable for him to hear.

He nodded his head and continued on with the lesson.

------

After school when I got out all of my friends cars were gone. Walking again. I went com realy fast to change.

I puton a different pair of black skinny jean I put on black flats and put a black shrug that went to the middle of my stomach and the sleeves went up to my elbows I put it over my white tanktop. I grabbed my yearbook and grabbed a black permenant marker. I walked down the street and saw everybody there. They were fooling with a camera. Emmett and Jasper werent there. They threw a black hat on Edwards head and Heather was playing with her guitar. They sat on the ledge. I sat down on the little seat and opened my yearbook. I went through it drawing things on people. I looked up and saw Edward. I gave him a little smile. Rachael looked at me them kissed him.

When they saw what I was doing they laughed. I looked down and continued.

They all jumped off the ledge and left. I stood up and Edward was with me. He looked into my eyes.

I heard Rachael calling. I shook my head lightly and ge glanced at her in the car and she waved her hand in a motion that said come on.

" Go ahead" I muttered

I shook my head again and walked away.I heard Alice smash the guitar. I walked through the sidewalk people were walking everywhere just ignoring me.

I kept walking. I through my yearbook at the ground angry. Poeple started to stare. I picked it up and walked back towards the group. I wasnt going to give up. I got back and saw Edward just get in the car. I stared at him. Rachael started going forward but I stepped infront of the car. They car jerked to a stop. Edward looked at me and I looked at him. My mouth slightly open.

Rachael just stared at me.

Edward got out of the car and walked up to me. Rachael looked pissed and drived away after a moment. I looked up at him and he looked down at me. He leaned down and kissed me.

**Authors note- I really just wanted to write this so there you have it. LOOK AT THE MUSIC VIDEO !**


End file.
